


Stop the Dams

by MedicDuFresne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Santa, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: Early on in their relationship, Zenyatta finds a very stressed out Genji who just needs a gentle reminder that he is not alone and has someone on his side.More of the College AU.Written for galadrigal on tumblr for the genyatta secret santa!





	Stop the Dams

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! This is both a continuation of my college AU as well as a gift for the lovely galadrigal.
> 
> Their prompt: ive always wanted something genyatta themed around the gorillaz song "stop the dams"
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Zenyatta always loved the sky just before dawn. Each sunrise was different, each hinting at what the day might hold for the world. Sunrise meditations were one of the only practices from home he was able to keep up during college, the rest slowly fell by the wayside as his course load ramped up. His freshman year was kicking him a little harder than he had planned, but at least he could center himself each morning to face the day.

 

He climbed the last flight of stairs up to the roof of his dormitory. Mondatta had helped pick the dorm out, and rooftop access had been a big selling point. Technically, he could meditate anywhere, but being so high up helped remind him of home and the crisp air made meditation come easier. 

 

Zenyatta adjusted his rolled up meditation matt under his arm as he fished in his pocket for his wallet. He swiped his student ID card then pushed open the rooftop door, stepping out into the cold, December air. He took a moment just to breath in the frigid air, enjoying the quiet morning. Or, at least what he expected to be quiet. The sound of muffled music drifted through the air. Strange, who else would be up here at such a time in this cold?

 

He walked out onto the roof and set his matt down on one of the lawn chairs the upperclassmen had put up here to make it more of a hang-out spot. Zenyatta rounded the corner of the roof access and saw a familiar figure sitting on the edge of the building facing away from him, hood drawn up over his head and wires from earbuds leading from his pocket up into the hood visible.

 

“Genji,” Zenyatta approached the other student carefully, not wanting to startle him while sitting on the edge of an eight-story building. No response, his music was probably too loud. Zen considered for a moment then stepped to the edge of the building and sat next to Genji. He immediately regretted not bringing his matt over as the cold concrete of the roof sapped the heat from him.

 

Genji’s hood shifted as he looked over to see someone had joined him, then up as his head rose to meet Zenyatta’s eyes. Zenyatta sucked in a breath, taking in the dark bags under Genji’s eyes and the puffy red quality of them. Genji quickly looked away and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves. 

 

He sighed and took out one earbud, “Hey, Zen. What are you doing up here?”

 

“I usually come up here to meditate in the morning. I’m surprised to see you this early. I will not pry, but if you want to talk to someone I am here for you.”

 

Genji took a shuddery breath and stared down at the ground far below them, “It’s nothing, just home stuff. I needed some space to think and sharing an apartment with my brother made that impossible. Angela was talking about this building having roof access so I guess I just ended up here.”

 

Zenyatta nodded and watched Genji’s breath dissipate in the cold morning air, reminding him of so much of the dragons his family holds dear, “It is good to get away when you need it and take the time to focus your thoughts. That’s why I come up here, even when it gets cold. Though it is unwise to keep everything inside you.”

 

“I know, it’s just, I dunno, it’s hard to talk about it on a good day, and impossible on a bad one. I know it’s bottling that shit up is bad but that’s how the so-called ‘Proud Shimadas’ do it,” Genji pulled a knee up to his chest and rested his head against it.

 

Zenyatta was a bit at a loss of what to do. He liked Genji, he really  _ really _ liked Genji, but they were in a weird dating/not dating spot at the moment. They had gone on a few dates to test the water and everything went great but they hadn’t made anything official yet so Zenyatta was unsure how much he should push and how much space he should give the other student.

 

He scooted a little closer so that their sides were pressed together but stopped there. If Genji wanted more, he was there to provide it, and if not then there was plenty of space for either of them to scoot away. After a few moments of contact, Zenyatta felt Genji lean into the touch, but only enough to silently tell him that he appreciated the contact.

 

Zenyatta gazed up at the sunrise, contemplating how to try and comfort his friend. A lesson that Mondatta taught him a few years back came to mind, “The sun will always shine again. No matter the difficulties faced in the night, eventually, the sun returns. It is up to us to see the night through to make it to the light, but that journey does not have to be made alone,” he looked over to Genji who had also turned to face him at some point. Zenyatta felt his cheeks heat at the closeness of their faces, “You do not have to walk your path alone.”

 

A half smile formed on Genji’s face. He ducked his head and laughed, a soft, tired sound that was nowhere near his usual boisterous and often mischievous laugh, “Are you sure you’re only 20?”

 

He was sure his flush was noticeable now. Zenyatta looked away, “It was a lesson taught to me when I needed it the most by someone who walked with me down my path. I thought maybe you might need that now too.”

 

“Thank you,” Genji reached out and laid his hand over Zenyatta’s, “It’s hard for me to ask for help. I’m young, I just want to act young and stupid and have fun but in the end, I just feel like I can never get away from my family and the fucking Shimada legacy. And you know sometimes it feels like the sun won’t shine again, that we’re always trapped walking that never-ending path and not going anywhere because the people who control my life want me to act a certain way and date within a certain means and I’m just sick of it all.”

 

Genji pushed himself up to stand stepped away from the edge of the building where they were sitting to pace back and forth, his movements becoming more agitated as he expressed himself, “Is it so bad that I want something different for my life? That I don’t want to be part of the family business and marry some poor girl who also doesn’t want to do this but family expectations and duty dictate that we have to. It took years to convince them to let me go to college outside of Japan, and what do they do? Send Hanzo with me to keep an eye on me under the guise of also wanting to study abroad.”

 

Zenyatta stood and watched Genji pace, keeping near him so that he knew he was listening, but giving him ample room to move and gesture so that he didn’t feel crowded or trapped while he vented.

 

“And sometimes I feel like I can’t think straight and all I have is a bunch of metal clanking around inside my head keeping my thoughts from getting sorted into anything meaningful. I have no clue how to fix it or why it’s happening and I think it’s just stress, or maybe anxiety, but I just want it  _ gone. _ ”

 

Genji stopped pacing and just stared up at the sky breathing heavily. The sky was awash with beautiful shades of pink and orange and yellow. Zenyatta felt just as out of breath as Genji, but for a much different reason. His heart ached for Genji and the stress that his friend has been under, but Zenyatta also thought Genji looked breathtaking outlined against the colorful sunrise, his breath mixing in the air.

 

“You are very brave, Genji,” Zenyatta walked towards Genji and gently took his hands in his own, “Everyone deserves to have a say in their life and to find happiness as defined by them.”

 

Genji looked down at their hands then back up at Zenyatta, his cheeks and nose red from the cold, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

 

“You must not get lost in the dark, look for the horizon and you will see the sun even in the darkest of nights. And I promise that’s the last cryptic metaphor I’ll use.”

 

Genji snorted, “Ok, but I’m holding you to that. Thanks for listening, and I’m sorry for freaking out a bit. I don’t think I realized just how much this was messing me up until I actually let some of it out.”

 

“It is my pleasure, I will always be here to help when you want it.”

 

Zenyatta felt his heart melt a bit at the kind, soft look Genji gave him. When the taller man started to lean in, Zenyatta’s eyes slipped closed and they kissed slow and gentle on the lonely rooftop, the sun steadily rising behind them.


End file.
